In general, wireless communication is insecure and vulnerable to attacks. Various techniques may be employed to secure a wireless communication link or to make it less vulnerable to attacks. For example, cryptographic techniques may be employed to secure a wireless communication link. The strength of an encrypted communication link depends on the quality of the cryptographic keys, which in turn, depends, at least in part, on the randomness of the keys. It is known to have a device maintain a randomness pool, i.e. a “pool” of random data, from which the device can extract random data. The extracted random data may be used in the generation of cryptographic keys.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.